The I/O interface of a NAND memory includes a common input/output pin for transferring data, commands, and addresses. When transferring data, commands, and addresses via the input/output pin, a POD (Pseudo Open Drain) system or CTT (Center Tapped Termination) system is used as a termination circuit to increase the operating speed. In the POD system, an output signal (output voltage) from the input/output pin is terminated to one of a power supply voltage VCCq and a ground voltage VSSq. On the other hand, in the CTT system, an output signal from the input/output pin is terminated to both the power supply voltage VCCq and the ground voltage VSSq.